Ocean Soul
by blak seiren
Summary: Afther her mother was killed, katara remembered the last words her mother told her, inculding a strange fairytale.After finding the avatar, Katara is able to understand the ocean words, her mother's voice is also there,whats happening?for Aipom4's contest


disclaimer i dont own ATLA or any of the universes in these story

The Ocean Soul

-Mom, could you tell me a story? - Asked a little girl with deep blue eyes

-Shure sweetheart, I would tell you one, these one happened long long ago- said a beautiful woman

-"Once up on a time there was a beautiful woman, she was a princess , the first daughter of the South water tribe chief, she was strong, brave, gentle, loyal, and a powerful bender, but at the same time, she was beautiful delicate and charming to the eyes of everyone. In their kingdom every man woman or child knew about the princess, sometimes in the towns which were near the palace she helped the villagers with soft duties and the kids loved playing with her.

When the men started to travel through the world, they talked to everyone about their beautiful, intelligent, and charming princess. Soon their words extended over the world´s land and seas, and sometime after, the southern palace was full of young men asking for the princess hand.

One day the Fire lord´s heir got knowledge of the stories of "the princess of the water" that's how the people called her, and started to feel curiosity towards her, so he went to the South Pole to watch with his own eyes the marvels that everyone talked about.

Some days after he started the journey, he arrived at the Ocean palace of the south. The beautiful structure stood proud and strong above the sea, like showing a hint of the treasure that hid inside it. The Fire prince stood on the harbor waiting for his advisor uncle and friend Hori to give the chief knowledge of his presence in the South Pole. Some minutes after that Hori appear with many people behind him, they were the eleven elders of the poles that where here to help the chief with all the young men that asked for the princess hand. They could see if someone was worthy or not for courting the princess.

The comities walked a little bit more, so the elders could look into the prince eyes to look for any hint of dishonor or betrayal, they tried hard, but they didn´t saw anything, so the eldest one asked – Are you here to ask for the princess hand?- while he looked into the golden depth for lies.

The prince thought for a moment about the question the old man in front of him asked, ¿was he here to court the princess? No he was there to enjoy the beauties of this ice land and if he had the chance meet the princess everyone was marveled with, but no, he didn´t wanted to ask for the princess hand. So he answered – No, I'm not here to ask for the princess hand. - looking directly at the old man´s eyes

With one last glance he said- not yet, we´ll see for how long you could keep your decision- looking around with an enigmatic smile on his face. He knew that the Stars where right, soon the princess would have to choose, and with that, the peace that the nations had been for so long, would break and a war era would begin. With that's thoughts on his mind he lead the way back to the palace, trying to think in which room he would place the guests.

Meanwhile the princess was in her personal gardens, watching her koi pond in where four fishes danced in harmony, always in equilibrium, the fishes represented many things but the main was the four elements the red with a golden diamond on the forehead was the fire, the Silver one with the star on the same point that the others, was the air. The blue one with the moon over the waves was the water, and the emerald green, was the earth.

The princess was watching the harmony of the elements that danced in front of her eyes, surrounded by ice and moon flowers thinking about her secret, even in that point anybody knew she was not only a powerful bender, she also was a talented wind sorcerer, no one nor her father, nor her brother, knew anything about her secret. She knew if the people knew about that, she would be chased by the jealous priests and priestess of the avatar temples, she was thinking on that when she heard de shell sound, announcing that someone had come to the palace with the elders. She wanted to know who that time was; she was fed up with all the people that came asking for her hand, the only ones that she liked were an air warrior, an earth bender and her best friend, who was his sister Poth.

She went to the balcony trying to catch a better view of the stranger who was dressed in red, so she supposed he would be from the fire nation. But then she thought again…. Fire nation? Never ever in her live, a fire nation guy had come nearby the royal gates or the palace, and nether by the side of the eldest one. Just by that simple fact, she started to feel curiosity towards that guy, so she gave him a better look; she saw that he had piercing Golden eyes, ebony black hair, white skin as pale as the moon, he was gorgeous, and he had a slightly royal and intellectual air. She thought that he was the most interesting looking man that had walked though that gates that by that time he was approaching to the main door and near her father too.

Some minutes after the stranger crossed de door her maid Isu appear and told her that the chief wanted to see her in the hall as soon as possible, so she could meet the guests of the fire nation. After telling her that, Isu started to work on the young princess, she had seen the new guest and he was the only one that wasn't there to court the princess, so she knew that he would be the right one for her lady. He would be drooling for her lady when she saw her for the first time, and he would win her heart.

Some minutes later the princess was breathtaking, her long thick brown locks where in a complicated but at the same time simple hairstyle with some sapphires woven on them, so she would sparkle, she had a long baby blue dress, with a navy blue robe over her shoulders, her lips where covered with a soft berry red, and her eyes where surrounded by a black eyeliner. She was walking high and proud down the stairs. When she arrived to the hall she hesitated a little but then she stepped in. in the moment she was in the sight of the prince, their eyes connected, she was lost in those two golden pools, and he was swimming in her navy blue depths.

It was strange because neither of them thought that they would react to each other like that, in fact been ice and fire they thought there would be an explosion but not how it was happening in there, because they felt they hearts beating faster, like a hummingbird wings, they eyes recognized each other, as if they had been together a thousand times, her Icy blue eyes melted with the golden fire in his eyes, they were the 2 halves of the same piece. And everyone in the room notice it, it was until Hori told the prince –stop drooling nephew or you are going to drown all of us- he whispered in his ear, and in that moment he jumped, he was so concentrated in the princess that he didn't notice he looked like a fish out of the water.

From that day, the princess and the prince where always together laughing, fighting, training, reading, etc. they were the perfect couple and without noticing it they started to fall in love with each other. Hori and the chief of the tribe looking at the two young people in the gardens talked about if they could let these continue, because Fudahh the earth bender and Kenji the air bender were in love with the princess and the elders saw them worthy to court the princess. The chief who loved his daughter madly thought that an arranged marriage for her little girl would be horrible, he thought about the possibilities and he remembered that the elders saw the prince worthy too do he decided he would summon the 3 suitors for her little princess to let them now the rules of the game, and a week after that the princess would decide with whom she will want to stay by her side.

While the chief was dealing with his duties the princess and the prince where in the Ice beach, there the princess thought the prince would like to look at her secret garden, so he told him he had something to show to him. She led him into the ice caves and moved an ice monolith and an entrance appeared. He followed her through the corridors and some minutes after that they arrived to a huge monumental gallery, at the corner he saw a stair to the outside world and a second later, he saw the princess going there so he followed her and to his surprise there where moon flowers all over the walls. He wanted to ask her where they were going but he couldn't because of the sight behind the gorgeous woman in front of him. There was a garden, the most beautiful garden he had ever seen. It had a koi pond near the center and surrounded with blue white and purple flowers and icy blue like stars floating over them they could see the castle from there, but anybody could see them, they were hidden, covered but at the same time outside in the nature, it was like magic.

In that enchanted place, she got near the princess, he realized he loved her; he loved her with all his soul, all his mind that he would give anything to see her smile and give his life jus to be with her. Suddenly he remembered de eldest man words * - not yet, we´ll see for how long you could keep your decision- * he knew that soon enough the prince would be falling for the princess of water so when both of them go back to the palace and the prince was heading towards the room he had, he found the elder man in his way. Like the last time he asked the same question, and these time the prince didn't hesitated – Yes – was his overwhelming answer he said as he passed the old odd man who ran to the chiefs chambers to give him the good news.

While these was happening a someone was livid with the news, it was her mother, Sedna, who was the ocean itself didn't liked a bit the news, she wanted her daughter to get married with the air bender, so the ocean would have control of the water and sky, the prince was powerful yes, but the air could turn out the flame and devastate the earth, and also she had a secret jealousy to her cousin Seira, because she had the man she loved, who resulted to be a fire bender, the South invasors General, the dangerous Ryukosetsu. She thought all the fire benders were like that, so she didn't wanted her daughter to get involved with someone like him. So she thought she knew how to separate their hearts.

She went to the Fire nation to talk to the jealous arrogant and manipulative Maiko the most precious secret of her daughter, knowing she was obsessed with the prince, she knew she would convince the nation or at least the fire lord that his son was under a spell, so her daughter would marry the air bender even if she didn't loved him.

Then she went with Leiko her nice in the north pole who hated her daughter and would do anything to see her hurt or even death, her husband was the Avatar, but he was easy to manipulate so her nice would have the power to bend her daughter to their will. What she didn't know was that she would fight them and die before submitting to their wishes.

On the other side, the chief of the water tribe had summoned the three suitors that her daughter had. He had talked to them and the day that Sedna returned was the day the princess would choose.

The princess knew exactly who she wanted since the day she saw him, he would choose the prince, he was his counterpart, her other half. She didn't mind that she would maybe have the fight against her mother to be with him, so when Sedna arrived to the palace, she was at the throne room kissing the one she choose her true love. When Sedna saw these, she went livid, and she summoned the ocean and attacked the couple, she didn't even mind she was her own daughter, she was so blinded by the fury that she didn't thought the magnitude of her actions. Some hours after Sedan's wrath, Maiko and Leiko arrived, Maiko had brought with her a little army but big enough to destroy everything the houses, the palace, everything, Leiko had brought her husband , the avatar under lies and tricks, to defeat the princess, the princess knowing she wouldn't make it she gave her brother a hug and told him that she would be waiting for him, and to the prince, that she would always return to him, in these or the after live and seal that promise with a kiss. Then she turned and walked to the gates to face the enemy that somehow knew her secret, and for her surprise the Avatar was there willing to destroy her too. Even if she was weekend because her battle with Sedna, she stood there, waiting to see who would do the first move, who will dare to attack first. And before anyone notice, she cast a spell, so her people and her beloved one would be safe. After she had done that, the battle was unleashed, she fought with all she had, never killing but hurting badly her enemies. By the end there were only four people standing in the battle ground, the princess, Sedna, the avatar, and Leiko. Maiko was unconscious because the blood loss, soon Leiko got her chance and using all the energy she had, she formed a thunderbolt and shoot it towards the prince, the princess didn't think it twice, she protected her love with her own body and took the lightening, in the same second, the avatar´s attack hit her and she died in the arms of her beloved one, with a smile on her lips.

The spirits ashamed of their gate's behavior, the avatar gave life to her body, transforming her into the Ocean Spirit giving her the chance to take care of her beloved one; each elemental spirit gave her a gift, the ability of the 4 elements, and within her, she got the light and the darkness too, once the blinding light of the transformation was over, she gave him their last kiss before she disappeared. He knew that she would fullify her promise, but he couldn't stay any more in the ice, he went to the fire nation and became the fire lord, sometime after that he married but never forgot his true love, after his first son was born, he discovered that Fuddah and Kenji had helped Sedna, so all the hatred he kept for Sedna and Maiko and the Avatar, got stronger and turned towards Kenji and Fuddah so when his son Sozin got older, and discovered why his father was so angry and filled of sorrow, and also watched his father giving up the throne and making him the fire lord to go and search for his love, he took all the feelings his father held and turned them into the leading material for the war to honor the south pole ring lovers.

That's why the war was started my little one, because the decision of a woman, the decision of the Ocean spirit." - finished the woman looking to the sky, where the moon was shining, beautiful and proud over the mysterious seas, while she was combing the girl's hair.

-It's a sad story mom, but is beautiful too- the girl said with the expressive blue eyes shining because of the tears that formed in the corners.

-mom…. Do you know what happened to them after the end? - The little girl questioned whipping away the tears, before her mother saw them.

-Nobody knows what really happened but I know they will fullify their promise, one day when they less expect it, they would find each other, not at first sight, nor at second, when they look in each other's eyes they would feel something, but just like in the beginning, only after some time they would realize that they're in love- said the woman covering the little girl with the blankets who was fighting to stay awake.

-mom, do you know what was the princess name? - asked yawning the entire sentence, but before her mother could answer, she falls asleep.

-dream well my little girl, the princess name was lost, till some years ago, when you were born my little one , that night the ocean sang a song, it was beautiful, like an ethereal whisper, nobody could understand except of me she was singing their story, and told me who she was, and who you where, my child, told me to name you after her, my daughter, her daughter,…Katara- told her sleeping kid, knowing that if she was right soon her life would be claimed by the fire, and her soul by the ocean. With a smile on her lips she kiss her two kids on the forehead, her sleeping princess, her Katara, and his little warrior, Sokka, and went to sleep by the side of his husband Hakoda, the chief of the southern tribe.

Some days after she told Katara the story, while Katara and Sokka where playing with snow, black snowflakes stated fell down the warriors and the chief of the tribe knew what that meant, the fire nation army where there. Everyone fought bravely, but soon after the battle started Katara came running to tell her father that her mother was in danger, but when they arrived to the igloo, she was gone, she was death.

Katara was livid, confused, and sad. She couldn't believe it, her mother was death. Then she remembered what she had said just minutes ago, just before she died, before she told her to go with her father " Is my destiny to be here, my soul with the ocean, it's your destiny to be somewhere else, my little one, never forget what I've told you, now go with your father."

It couldn't be, her destiny was to live, her destiny was to be with her beloved ones. That fire nation, took away her mother, let alone that in the day she would be 7 years old, in her birthday.

No, she would never forgive those monsters, she would never ever see her mother again because those fire bloody benders and their arrogant lord. She would find the avatar and help to restore the balance, she didn't knew that that day, she wasn't the only one to lose a mother to the fire nation, that soon her real destiny would begun.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

wow the longest thing I ever writted, so I would apreciate any comet, please revew if not, thank you for reading

til the next chap

bye


End file.
